Resident Evil: Conspiracy In Racoon
by Dominic
Summary: My first fic! If you want to see more, please review!
1. The Beginning

Note: This was inspired by an RP that I was in at the Resident Evil 2 chatroom on AOL. I'm taking this stuff from memory, and adding things, since we didn't get to finish the RP. Oh, one more thing. This entire fanfic is dedicated to my best friend, and favorite person Marissa. She was Claire in the RP, and she's a very good friend of mine. I'll probably get her to help me in this too. This one's for you, Marissa!  
  
Resident Evil: Conspiracy  
Chapter One  
  
Dominic Valsite stepped out of his jeep, looking around Raccoon City carefully. It sure was dead, no pun intended, and it smelled bad too.   
  
"Ha," He thought to himself "I can't believe they send me just to find a bunch of renegades…This isn't fair! They should have placed two Tyrants to wreak hell on the place."  
  
They, being Umbrella Incorporated, his employers, had sent Dominic on a quest that he thought shouldn't be handled by an operative. He pulled out the list, and checked again. He had memorized it on the way to Raccoon, but he checked it anyway, to be sure. It read:  
  
Chris Redfield  
Jill Valentine  
Barry Burton  
Brad Vickers  
Rebecca Chambers  
Leon Kennedy  
Claire Redfield  
  
He had already found Mr. Vickers on the way into Raccoon City. He was a zombie though, and his jeep accidentally ran him over numerous times…  
  
Chris Redfield…Dominic had went to the Air Force with him. They were pretty good friends, until they went their separate ways, and stopped contacting each other. Claire was his younger sister, whom Chris had mentioned a few times. He'd said that he might hook the two up someday. Dominic chuckled to himself, and turned on his Com.  
  
"This is Dominic Etislav, come in, anyone!" He highly doubted anyone knew his name, but he kept on the safe side anyway. After all, that bumbling ninny Wesker may have revealed all of White Umbrella's secrets. Dominic HATED Wesker. Actually, you could call them rivals. After all, they competed for everything. The higher position in W.U, the S.T.A.R.S position…Of course, Wesker got them both.  
  
He waited a bit for an answer, and came to the conclusion that no one had a com here. He felt to unholster his Browning pistol, and grabbed air.   
  
"Ah..SHIT!" He yelled to no one in particular. He must have dropped it a few miles back when he had to take a leak. He balled up his fists, punched a nearby fence, and his hand came away with blood. He uttered another curse word, and heard his com go off.  
  
"S-! Is…you? I…the kid! He was…in the RPD! Did you find...-re?"  
  
He stared at his com, and listened with interest.  
  
"…Her! She…to find survivors! Is…helicopter ready?"  
  
" Almost! …Ready to go in…1...r!"  
Helicopter? In one hour? Ha, this was going to be too easy, Dominic thought. Any survivors were sure to come to the helicopter, and he could quickly…but he forgot his gun, which made a hell of a difference. He turned off his com, and looked at a road sign. It read:  
  
Welcome to Raccoon City!  
Population: 1,015  
Raccoon Police Station: 3 miles.  
  
That wasn't going to be easy, but Dominic imagined he could muster enough energy to walk there, seeing that the Jeep had ran out of gas at the exact time he pulled into the city limits.  
  
"Hey! You!" A voice yelled to him from about 25 feet away.  
  
Dominic spun around quickly, and looked at the figure. It was a woman, about 19 or 20, rather attractive, wearing a red vest and shorts, and had a gun pointed at him.  
  
"Who are you?!" The woman demanded.  
  
"Dominic. Etislav." He replied fairly quickly.  
  
"Are you with Umbrella?" She said, gun still pointed.  
  
"Umbrella? Who is Umbrella?" He asked, playing stupid.  
  
She held her gun at him for a few seconds, and must have believed his story, because she holstered her gun. "Sorry about that." She said.  
  
"Not a problem. Who're you? What's going on here?"  
  
"I'm Claire. Claire Redfield. This," She said, motioning around her "is Raccoon City, home of Umbrella Inc, the people who made this mess."  
  
Dominic froze for a bit. Claire Redfield? Chris's sister? He'd found her! But, no sign of Chris anywhere. He focused her attention on her again.  
  
"Claire Redfield? You must be Chris's sister. We went to the Air Force together. I came here looking for him."  
  
"Really?" She said enthsiastically. "So did I! Now that I think of it, he did mention you a few times…"  
  
"Did you find him?" He asked.  
  
"No…" She replied, shaking her head sadly, looking like she was going to go in tears. "Anyway…we're getting out of here soon. Are you going to come?"  
  
Dominic contemplated this for a second. "Yes, I'll come."  
  
He laughed inside of his head. "This'll be fun…" He thought. "Very fun indeed…"  
  
That's all the time I had to write for now! Stay tuned for Chapter 2, and rate my story!  



	2. Leaving Hell

Resident Evil: Conspiracy  
Chapter 2  
  
Dominic and Claire arrived in the front of the R.P.D about 15 minutes later. Claire glanced at Dominic, and then looked at the Police Station.  
  
"The helipad's up there, on the roof." She said, pointing up. "We're gonna pass by some Zombies on the way, so…" She trailed off, now noticing that Dominic was unarmed.  
  
Dominic shook his head slowly. "I think I can manage to make it up in one piece." He laughed out loud. He was surprised that Chris had never told Claire his last name, so that his story was able to hold up…  
  
Claire looked at him strangely. "What's so funny?" She implied.  
  
"Nothing," Dominic said, shaking his head "Except for the fact that I'm about to go into a zombie infested place without a gun."  
  
"Don't worry," Claire said laughing. "I'll protect you."  
  
"Me?" Dominic thought to himself, as the headed inside the Police Station. "You're gonna need all the help you can get when I get a gun…"  
  
The journey up to the helipad wasn't as bad as Dominic would think it'd be. They only ran into 2 Zombies, 1 Zombie Dog, and a Project 15-A, which Claire referred to it as a "Licker". When they arrived at the helipad, Dominic saw two guys, a tall one, in his late 20's, and a guy that looked a bit familiar to him. He also saw a little kid, hiding behind the tall mans leg.  
  
"Who's he?" The taller guy asked.  
  
"This is Dominic Etislav. He was in the military with my brother, just like you Terrance. Do you two know each other?" Claire replied.  
  
The familiar guy glared at Dominic while speaking to Claire. "I know him. Caused me a lotta shit while I was there."  
  
Dominic scoffed inside of his head. Now he remembered. Terrance Phillips. The one unlucky guy who had to get picked on by everyone. Phillips must've thought that Dominic was the worst of all the people, just because he put his boxer shorts on the flagpole. What a sissy he was, Dominic thought to himself.  
  
"But…you changed your name? Turned it backwards?" He went on.  
  
Shit! Dominic thought to himself. Now my damn cover is blown.  
  
Luckily, and surprisingly…Claire came to Dominic's rescue. "He told me that he didn't want anyone knowing his name, in case Umbrella tracked his family down…"  
  
Terrance laughed. "That's what he wants you to think. He probably is working for Umbrella."  
  
"Phillips, that's complete bullshit!" Dominic spat. "Just because of a little incident that happened 2 years ago, you act like an asshole! Why don't you just forget it!"  
  
Terrance must have realized his point, or didn't have an argument to match, because he shut up.  
  
Claire continued nervously. "This is Skye Williams", she said, pointing to the tall guy. "The little boy behind him is Gohan…His Dad is…on a trip." She said, giving Dominic a his-dad-is-dead sort of look.  
Dominic nodded his head, and went to stand up against a wall. None of the other people on the list were here, he thought to himself. Claire, Skye, and Phillips started talking, and the kid walked up to Dominic and spoke in a little voice. "Hi, mister."  
  
"Hey kid…how old are you?" Dominic asked.  
  
"I'm 5." The kid said, holding up 3 fingers.  
  
Dominic chuckled to himself, and looked at the kid. "You know, I-"  
  
BAM! Dominic spun to the side just as the door caved in, and broke. He looked at the creature standing in the doorway. It was about 7 feet tall, had claw arms, and a heart hanging out of his eye.  
  
"A TYRANT?!" He thought. "WHAT THE HELL IS A TYRANT DOING HERE?!"  
  
"Dominic, RUN!" Claire yelled, as the Tyrant advanced towards him. Dominic scooped up the kid in his arms, and ran behind the 3 as they started firing. He set the kid down, and felt a searing pain in his left arm.  
  
"Shit!" He yelled. He held his arm with his right hand, and it came away with blood on it. He fell to the ground, and the last thing he saw before he fainted was the Tyrant glaring at him.  
  
______________________  
  
Claire rolled away as Dominic fainted. Gohan screamed, and ran to Dominic. She pulled out her pistol, and started firing, along with Terrance and Skye, to turn his attention away from Dominic and the kid.  
  
It worked, because the Tyrant started advancing towards the 3 of them.   
  
"This isn't enough fire power!" Skye yelled. "We aren't gonna take him down!"  
  
"Wait!" Terrance yelled. "The 'copter! Hold him off until it arrives!"  
  
Claire nodded while she was firing. She then noticed the heart hanging out of it eye. "Maybe it's a weakness!" She thought to herself. She then yelled to Skye and Terrance. "Aim for the heart!"  
  
They started firing at the heart, but there probably wasn't any need to, because just then, the helicopter came into view. Claire heard a clicking noise from it, and jumped out of the way as the 'copters machine guns started firing at the creature. The creature shook violently from the bullets, and then fell to the ground, as blood started gushing from it.  
  
"It's dead." Claire sighed, as the helicopter moved in to land.  
  
Skye ran up to Gohan to grabbed his shoulders. "You okay kid?"  
  
Gohan, his face tear streaked, and still crying, pointed to Dominic. Skye checked Dominic's pulse. "He's still alive!" Skye exclaimed.  
  
"We have to get him on the helicopter!" Claire yelled.  
  
"He ain't comin' on my 'copter! Let him bleed to death here!" Terrance replied.  
  
Claire walked up to Terrance, and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "You listen to me!" She yelled. "I don't know what the hell he did to you, but you are NOT gonna leave him here to die! He doesn't have a weapon! He isn't even a threat! If he stays, then…I stay!"  
Terrance moved Claire's hand off of his shirt, and mumbled. "Fine. He'll go. But if he causes any trouble at all, I'll kill him."  
  
Skye motioned over to Claire to come help him with Dominic, as the helicopter landed. Claire walked over, and the two managed to pick Dominic up, and carry him into the 'copter. They set him in one of the seats in the back. The 'copter was big, and quite roomy, so they probably would have seats by themselves. Terrance jumped in with Claire and Dominic in the back, and Gohan and Syke sat in the front, Gohan being on Skye's lap.  
  
The doors were closed, and the helicopter took off towards New York City, the groups next destination.  



	3. Temporary Sanctuary

Note: Just a quick note about my fanfics. ****** Illustrates character viewpoint change   
~~~~~~ Illustrates time passing  
Oh, and one more thing. Instead of just reviewing, tell me what you want to see happen! What do you want to happen between Claire and Dominic? Claire and Terrance? Do you want Terrance to die? Or Dominic maybe? How about seeing Leon? Review my story, and tell me what you want to see!  
  
  
Resident Evil: Conspiracy  
Chapter 3  
  
Claire rummaged around and managed to find a First Aid kit to patch up Dominic's arm. She also noticed that he had a wound on his right hand, and fixed that up too. She then went to sit down in her own seat, adjacent from Terrance's.  
  
"Will he be okay?" Terrance said, motioning to Dominic. "Not that I care or anything." He added quickly.  
  
Claire sighed, and leaned her head back on the seat. "He should be. The wound was pretty bad, but I managed to patch it up pretty good."  
  
Terrance nodded. "Claire…I don't trust him. You shouldn't either."  
  
Claire sighed, and didn't reply. Actually, now SHE was bringing Dominic's motives into question. She had lied for him back at the helipad. Thoughts were running through her head quickly. Like: Why did he lie about his name? Was he really there to look for Chris? The most important one: DOES he work for Umbrella?  
  
"I'm going to kill him." Terrance said.  
  
Claire glared at him. "No. Besides, even if he WAS a spy, you should wait to find out more about him. His…motives, and stuff."  
  
Terrance nodded. "I guess your right. Anyways, in New York, where we're going, my partner has a database listing all Umbrella employees. The important ones, anyway."  
  
"Well then," Claire thought to herself. "We'll find out about him then, I guess."  
  
  
*******************  
  
Dominic woke up at about the time where Phillips had said he was going to kill him. He kept his eyes closed, and listened, just in case he heard any information. He did too. An Umbrella database? Chances were that his name was on there, and his cover would be blown.  
  
"I'll burn that bridge when I come to it." He thought.  
  
He opened his eyes, and sat up, clutching his arm, which now had a bandage on it, along with his hand that he had punched the fence with. He turned around to face Claire.  
  
"Does it still hurt?" Claire said  
  
"Like a Son of a Bitch," Dominic replied, "but not as bad as it did."  
  
Claire gave him a wry smile. "It'll get better. My friend Leon…he got shot once. Sort of like the wound you have."  
  
"Leon?" Dominic asked, noticing one of the names on the list.   
  
"Yes, Leon Kennedy. He went to this secret organization. He didn't tell me much about it though." Claire replied.  
  
"Did he tell you where it was?" Dominic asked.  
  
"In New York City, where we're going right now." Claire said.  
  
"Why are we going to New York?" Dominic asked. New York City was where the White Umbrella Headquarters were. They're heading right into the danger, he thought.  
  
Phillips sighed. "We're going to New York because there's a secret branch of Umbrella there, namely, White Umbrella."  
  
Damn these guys were good. Dominic would have to give them more credit. They knew about White Umbrella. A bit of a problem, but one that could be easily wiped out.  
  
Dominic nodded, and addressed both of them "Thanks. For helping me. I guess I owe you one."  
  
Terrance waved his hand at him, and Claire replied with a "No problem" as Dominic turned around, and sat back in his seat. He started thinking about how he would be rewarded for bringing Leon and Claire in, as sleep claimed him.  
  
  
He woke up about 5 hours later, when the kid shook him awake. "Come on, mister!" He was saying. "We're there!"  
  
Dominic stood up groggily, and rubbed his eyes. Daylight. He looked out, and saw Claire, Skye, Phillips, and the helicopter pilot discussing something. The kid took his hand, and dragged him outside to the 4. Dominic looked around at his surroundings. It appeared to be a sort of military base.  
"I woke him up! Boy, does he snore loud!" The boy exclaimed. That comment got a laugh from everybody.  
  
Skye leaned down to Gohan, and spoke. "Hey kid, Roberto is gonna take care of you until we get back from out 'Super Secret Mission', okay?"  
  
The kid looked like he was about to cry. "But…? I wanna stay with you!"  
  
Roberto, who was the helicopter pilot, crouched down next to Gohan. "At my house, I have a Playstation, and a son and daughter the same age as you."  
  
"Really?! Wow!" Gohan yelled, and turned to Dominic. "I'm gonna go. You think you can take care of yourself without me?"  
  
Dominic chuckled, and replied, "I think I can manage."  
  
Gohan ran up to everyone and hugged them, and then went to with Roberto. "See you soon!" Gohan yelled. "I want a souvenir too!" He hopped in the car with Roberto, and the car started and drove off.  
  
Claire turned to Dominic. "He's got quite an attachment to you."  
  
Dominic shrugged, and turned to Phillips. "What do we do now?"  
  
Terrance motioned to another car. "We're in Albany right now. We need to get to get to New York City, which is about a half hour away."  
  
Skye got a giddy look on his face, and laughed. "Yippie, road trip!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The arrived at the Hotel they were briefly staying in at about 6:00 am. By the time everyone got settled, it was 6:45 am. Dominic had just gotten out of the shower, and gotten into a change of clothes that Skye had loaned him.   
  
Knock, knock on the door. "Door's open!" Dominic said, playing Solitare on a table. He turned to the door, and Claire was standing there. She no longer had her red outfit on, and instead was dressed in blue jeans, and a black T-Shirt. She also had her hair down. She walked into the room, and closed the door.  
  
Dominic chuckled. "Mornin' sunshine."  
  
Claire smirked, and sat in a chair across from him. "So, how are you today, Mr. Valsite?"  
  
Dominic winced a bit at the sound of his last name. "And I thought that you were coming to pay a friendly visit."  
  
Claire got serious. "Why did you lie to me?"  
  
Dominic shrugged his shoulders. "Same reason you told Phillips."  
  
She sighed, and moved a loose strand of hair out of her face. "That's such a load of bull. I know it, and you know it."  
  
"Believe what you'd like, but that's the truth."  
  
Claire shook her head and stood up. "Maybe…I want you to tell me everything though. You don't have to tell me now, but I wanna know soon."  
  
Dominic nodded his head. "I'm telling the truth, but if you wanna know more…then I'll tell you later."  
  
Claire nodded, and headed out the door. "Exactly. One more thing. Terrance said be ready at 20:00 hours. We're moving out then."  



	4. The Half Spoken Truth

Note: In this Chapter, we hear about Cilia Redfield. Just so everyone knows, Cilia Redfield is a copyright of my good friend Marissa. Cilia Redfield is protected by the Raccoon City Beat Code, meaning if I see anyone use her in a fanfic without permission, I'll come over to your house, and beat you with a rubber hose. Also, that goes for Dominic Valsite. Terrance Phillips, and Skye…they aren't protected by it, but please ask before you use them!  
  
Resident Evil: Conspiracy  
Chapter 4  
  
Claire walked out of Dominic's room feeling rather smug. She didn't exactly tell him off, but she just wanted to make it clear that she wanted to know everything. He was hiding something, she knew that. She thought for a second that bringing him along wasn't such a good idea, but disregarded that quickly. Either way, she would find out his motives soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*********************  
  
Dominic looked at his watch. 7:15 pm. He figured he'd go sightseeing for a bit, and then come back. He sighed, and walked out of his room, now dressed in Khaki pants, and a shirt. He shut the door, and standing in the hallway was Claire. He looked around for Phillips or Skye, but…none of 'em.  
  
Claire nodded. "You wanna tell me now?"  
  
Dominic sighed. "I guess. Come on, follow me. We're gonna have dinner."  
  
Claire gave him a questioning look, but followed him down the hall, and into the elevator. Dominic pushed the button to the 1st floor. "Where are we going?" Claire asked.  
  
"To dinner."  
  
"Yeah, but where?"   
  
"It's a surprise. Gourmet restaurant."  
  
Claire nodded.  
  
They walked out of the elevator, into the lobby, and out the door. Dominic kept walking down the sidewalk, and turned the corner, while thinking to himself. He had all day to figure out what he was going to say, and he had the perfect lie. He looked sideways, and saw Claire smiling at him.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, except for that you're paying for my dinner." She replied coyly.  
  
He stopped, turned, and walked into a Burger King. He waited until he was in line, and looked at Claire.  
  
"This is gourmet?" She said laughing. "Burger King?"  
  
"Hey. Don't diss the BK" He pointed a finger at her. "I eat this stuff everyday, it's gourmet for me."  
  
Claire shook her head, trying not to laugh. They ordered, and sat down at an empty booth in the back. Claire unwrapped her Whopper, and said, "You talk. I'll eat.". She started eating.  
  
Dominic shrugged. "I guess…Well, the real reason I came to Raccoon wasn't because I was looking for your brother. The reason that I went was because I felt guilty."  
  
Claire swallowed the bite that she took. "Guilty? Why would you feel guilty?"  
  
"Because I worked for Umbrella."  
  
Claire had to choke down the bite of food she was eating, and brought her voice down to a whisper. "You WHAT?!"  
  
"Calm down," Dominic exclaimed. "I WORKED there. I quit because I saw what they were doing to people. Living things, Claire! I had to leave, and try to help people, to make up for my mistake."  
  
Claire blinked, and looked straight into his eyes, as if trying to see if he was lying or not. She sighed, and spoke. "We can't tell Terrance. He'll kill you. Literally."  
  
Dominic nodded. "I'm sorry for lying to you Claire. I just thought that if I told you, then you'd kill me, or something."  
  
Claire nodded, and then grabbed his hand, looking at his watch. 7:25 pm. "Hurry up," She said. "We have to go pick up Leon."  
  
******************  
  
Terrance looked at Skye carefully, sitting on a chair in his room. "So where did they go?" He said, snapping a cartridge in his pistol.  
  
"Burger King," Skye said, "To eat dinner."  
  
"Dinner my ass. He's probably filling her head with more lies…" Terrance replied coldly.  
  
"I still don't know why I had to spy on them…I mean, even if Dominic IS with Umbrella, Claire can take care of herself." Skye informed.  
  
"Dammit, are you going against me now too?!" Terrance yelled.  
  
"No!" Skye said, standing up from the chair, "All I'm trying to say is that you're being an uptight asshole who holds onto the past!"  
  
"You still think about Sylvia. Even when she's dead! THAT'S the past, my friend." Terrance said.  
  
Skye ran up to Terrance, and punched him in the jaw. "Don't you ever mention Sylvia like that! EVER!" Skye walked out of the room, and back into his, tears now streaked across his face.  
  
*******************  
  
Claire and Dominic had finished eating, and caught a taxi to the hotel that Leon was staying in.  
  
"So…tell me about Leon. He a boyfriend of yours?" Dominic asked.  
  
Claire shook her head. "Nah. He's getting over the loss of his last one, if you could call her a girlfriend."  
  
"That's terrible. What was her name?"   
  
"I think it was Ada. Ada Wong." Claire replied.  
  
Wait a second…she couldn't be talking about his Ada…His partner Ada. When she said she was going to an assignment…NO! Ada was Dominic's best friend, if you could call it that. In all of Umbrella, Dominic knew that he could trust Ada the most, out of anyone else. He'd been with Ada ever since he started at Umbrella, which was as soon as he got out of the Force.  
  
"Dominic? Are you okay?" Claire asked. "You looked like you were gonna be sick…"  
  
Dominic shook his head forcefully. "I'm fine. So…how did she die?"  
  
"I don't know…" Claire sighed.   
  
The cab stopped, and the cabby turned to us "That'll be 5 dollars and 25 cents."  
  
Dominic reached in his pocket, pulled out the money, and handed it to him. They stepped out of the cab, and it drove off. Claire and Dominic stepped into the hotel, and walked to Room 154, and Claire knocked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon heard a knocking on the door. He stood up from dinner to go answer it. He heard Sherry rush in from the other room. "Is Claire here yet?! Is Claire here yet?!"  
  
Leon gave a slight chuckle, and said "I'll see if you let me get to the door."  
  
Sherry nodded. "Okay."  
  
Leon walked to the door, and opened it. Standing in front of the doorway was none other than Claire Redfield, and the man standing next to her had to be Dominic Valsite, who Claire had been telling him about on the phone. "Claire!" Leon said hugging her. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay! Finally out of Raccoon." Claire replied, stepping inside along with Dominic, as he closed the door. As if a reflex, Sherry jumped up to hug Claire. "Hi Claire! I missed 'ya!"  
  
Claire laughed, and set her down. "I missed you too!"  
  
Sherry walked away from Claire, and starting looking at Dominic suspiciuosly "Claire? Is this your new boyfriend?"  
  
That got a laugh from everybody, including Dominic. And Claire said that he was the silent type…  
  
Dominic looked to Sherry, and shook his head. "Nope. I'm Dominic Valsite. Nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Sherry. Sherry Birkin." She said.  
  
Dominic hesitated for awhile before he spoke again. "Oh." Dominic bent over, and whispered into Sherry's ear. Sherry giggled loudly, and ran off into the other room again.  
  
"That Dreamcast is becoming a safety hazard, I swear. The McDonalds everyday isn't helping, either." Leon said with a smile.  
  
"You got her a Dreamcast?" Claire asked. "Now she's gonna be hooked to that thing forever…"  
  
Then, from the other room. "Mr. Valsite, commere! I wanna beat your butt in Soul Caliber!"  
  
Dominic nodded. "I'm gonna have to show her how the master of Video Games fairs against a kid…" He chuckled, and walked into the other room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cilia Redfield woke up with the absolute headache from hell. She tried to get up, but there seemed to be restraints around her legs and wrist, keeping her down.  
  
"Let me outta here!" She screamed. No one replied, and she yelled again for about 5 minutes, before giving up. The last thing she remembered was that she was out on a date with this really nice guy named Rick. Then, she suddenly got tired, and must've fallen asleep. Cilia cursed at herself for trusting ANYONE in New York…  
  
"I see our little test subject is awake…" A woman's voice echoed. Cilia lifted her head up enough so that she could see the woman, dressed in a lab coat, with red showing from underneath it.  
  
"Who are you?! Where am I?" Cilia demanded.  
  
"All I can tell you is that you're someplace safe. My name…is Ada Wong.  
  
  
DUM DUM DUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The plot thickens! Ada's alive?! She's Dominic's partner?! Who is this Cilia Redfield? Is she related to Claire?! Will Wesker show up? Heh. You'll find all the answers to these questions and more in "Resident Evil: Conspiracy. Chapter 5" Suffer until then! Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! As always, REVIEW MY STORIES! PLEASE! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU WANNA SEE! 


	5. The Game Begins

Resident Evil: Conspiracy  
Chapter 5  
  
About a half-hour later, Claire, Leon, and Dominic ran into the lobby of the hotel, where Skye and Terrance were waiting.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Terrance asked.  
"Sorry," Claire said. "We had to get Sherry to the babysitters house…Terrance and Phillip, this is Leon."  
All three of them gave a slight nod of their head.  
  
"Alright…The stuff's in my jeep." Leon said.  
  
The "stuff" he was talking about was the guns and ammunition they would need. Terrance had called his friend earlier. His list of Umbrella employees had been stolen, but luckily, he knew where the base was. It was about 50 miles down the road, in an abandoned city.  
  
Dominic sighed slightly. "Let's get a move on then…" He walked slowly to the jeep, with everyone following.  
  
Claire had started to notice that he had been sort of quiet lately, ever since she had mentioned Ada. He was also giving Claire questioning glances every so often. Maybe it was the mission, maybe it was Claire. Claire didn't know, but hopefully she would find out soon.  
  
Once everyone was in the van, Leon drove off towards the city…and to Umbrella.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***************  
  
Dominic could tell that they were nearing the base. They would be there in about 5 minutes…But, the mission wasn't on his mind. Ada and Claire were. Ada was dead. Dominic couldn't believe it. After all they had been through. Dominic felt that it was sort of his fault too. He had a bad feeling about Raccoon, and if he had went in Ada's place, she wouldn't have died. Claire was another issue all together. Maybe it was because of the mission he was going on, but he felt compelled to take care of her. He liked her, someone could say. But, he would have to throw all of those thoughts away, and concentrate on the mission at hand. He'll cross those bridges when he comes to them.  
  
They stopped about 100 yards away from the base. They all stepped out of the jeep, and went to the back of the truck to receive "orders".  
  
"Alright," Phillips said. "We're heading in from the back. Leon? Weapons?"  
  
Leon stepped up to the trunk, and pulled away a blanket in it to reveal an armory of Handguns, Shotguns, and Assault Rifles, with plenty of ammo for each.. Skye whistled. Claire's eyes went wide.  
  
"Damn Leon," Dominic said. "You must've been to Hell and back to get all of this.   
  
Leon nodded, and smiled, holding up two fingers. "Twice." He replied.  
  
At least they have a decent chance…Dominic thought to himself. But, either way, he HAD to complete his mission, and makes sure that none of them succeeded. Even if it meant "taking care" of Claire.  
  
Five minutes later, everyone had their weapon of choice. Phillips and Leon with the Shotguns, Claire and Skye with the Handguns (which didn't look half-bad), and Dominic had himself an Assault Rifle. He could tell that Phillips wasn't all that happy to give Dominic a weapon, but he could go screw himself for all Dominic cared.  
  
"Okay," Phillips said. "The reason that we are here is to one: retrieve the list of Umbrella Employees…" Dominic raised his hand. "Yes Dominic?"  
  
Dominic put his hand down "Didn't…you say that your friend had it?"  
  
Terrance sighed. "He did, but Umbrella somehow found out, and destroyed it, and all the copies of it." "Anyway, The second reason is because-" Dominic raised his hand again. Terrance, looking rather annoyed replied. "What Dominic?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just stretching." Dominic replied slyly. Claire stifled a laugh, and Leon chuckled.  
  
"The second reason is because I've been notified by certain sources that there has been an outbreak in this vicinity…"  
  
Dominic let Terrance drone on with his "Briefing". Outbreak?! Why wasn't Dominic notified of this? It must have happened immediately after he left, but either way, he should have been notified of it. The only thing he could do now is complete his mission, and go to the nearest base. He would have killed them all now, but they had too many weapons, and beside, Terrance was very trigger happy enough to shoot Dominic if he so much as BREATHED wrong.  
  
"…to activate the self-destruct sequence, and destroy the vicinity." Phillips finished.  
  
Leon gave Phillips a questioning look. "But, what about the cities surrounding it? They're about within a 5 mile radius of this place."  
  
"Don't worry," Phillips replied. "The impact will only affect anything within a half mile radius of the base, so everything should work out.  
  
"Unless the Circus decides to come through town." Dominic muttered.  
  
Claire must've been holding the laugh in from the stretching joke, because then she just burst out laughing… "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I can just imagine that…The clowns…" She stifled the laugh…  
  
"Well, at least there isn't as much tension." Leon said.  
  
"Teams." Phillips said, obviously not amused.   
  
Leon and Dominic spoke at the same time. "We could cover more ground by splitting up." The looked at each other, and gave a nod.  
  
Phillips nodded. "Agreed. But if you find someone while you're looking around, stick with them. Just in case." Phillips said, eyeing Dominic.  
  
"Yes daddy dearest." Dominic said. "Are you gonna put me in time out now?"  
  
Claire obviously saw that Dominic was trying to pick a fight, so she moved in. "Let's go!"  
  
They all sort of jogged the 100 yards to the back of the facility, a giant metal structure that Dominic had been to many times before. The came up to a door, with a keycard slot.  
  
"Now how are we gonna get in?" Skye wondered.  
  
Dominic was tempted to use his keycard, but he had accidentally left it in the hotel. Plus, he wouldn't have been able to come up with a decent story for they guys anyway. So he used a different method. He pulled out his Code Scrambler which was a sort of "Birthday Present" from Ada. He inserted it in, and stuck the scrambler in the slot. It beeped, and the door opened up, letting out a putrid stench, and a crapload of Zombies.  
  
In pure shock, Dominic dropped his scrambler, and stepped back, as the Zombies trampled it. They all backed up, and started firing, blood, guts, and bile spilling everywhere while they fired. Finally, the zombie wave fell, and died.  
  
"What a nice welcoming committee, don't 'ya think?" Claire asked  
  
Just then, a voice came in from the inside. "Who's there?! Tell me now!"  
  
Claire's ears perked up a bit. "That voice…CILIA?!"  
  
"Oh my god! Claire!" The voice said, running out of the entrance.  
  
It turned out to be a girl, she ran so fast that Dominic couldn't even tell how old she was. She was about as tall as Claire, maybe shorter, and was wearing a pink shirt with dark blue jeans with butterflies sewed on the side. Pretty formal for Umbrella break-ins.  
  
The girl, who Claire had called Cilia, buried her head in Claire's shoulder. "Claire, it was so awful! I was having dinner with my date, Bruce, and then I blacked out. I woke up, tied to an examining table, and this lady named…Mayda or something helped me out. Then, this creepy looking guy with sunglasses on walked in. I remember his name. It was…Wesker."  
  
Wesker?! Dominic thought, So the bastard IS here!  
  
"Anyway, they started arguing over this test subject who they referred to as 'Project S'. I managed to slip out, but then those Zombie things came rushing out after me! I ran and hid, and then I heard you, and oh, Claire it was HORRIBLE!"  
  
Claire stroked her hair gently, and then looked to everyone else.  
"Hey everyone…this is my cousin, Cilia"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wesker looked at the monitor, smiling to himself. "Wong's in the prison cell, and the gang's all here…Valsite must've been pretty good to bring two of the renegades here. Either way, they'll all participate in the game." Wesker said, belting out an evil laugh. "MY game!!!"  
  
  
Well, this is the fifth Chapter…First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading this fanfic, and sorry it's been so boring. But don't worry, the next Chapters will have PLENTY of action. By the way, Chapter 6 and 7 are my favorite Chapters. I haven't written them yet, but I've plotted them out…So rest assured, the next to Chapters will kick arse….Plus, I'm gonna tell a secret. Chapter 6. Claire. Dominic. 'Nuff said.  
  



	6. Silent Assassin

Resident Evil: Conspiracy  
Chapter 6  
  
Everyone was in a sort of lobby in the facility, everyone sitting down, doing their own thing. Cilia was talking to Claire and Dominic, Terrance was on a computer doing who knows what, and Leon and Skye were discussing something.  
  
Cilia had already been introduced to everyone. Leon, Terrance, Skye, and Dominic. She had also been informed of everything that's been going on, including everything Claire knew about the situation that Chris was in.  
  
"So, where's Chris now?" Cilia asked.  
"I don't know. I think he's in Europe. As soon as we're finished with this, I'm going to find him." Claire replied, with a tint of excitement in her voice.  
  
Cilia looked over to Dominic, and saw that he was rubbing his left arm, with a bit of a pained look on his face. There was a bandage on his arm, which hadn't been put on very well.  
  
"What happened to your arm?" Cilia asked.  
Dominic looked at her, and sighed. "I got slashed by this huge monster before we got on the helicopter to get here. He took the bandage off just enough for Cilia to see the wound, and then put it back on.  
"Ouch." Cilia said. "That must've hurt like hell."  
  
Dominic nodded, and gave Claire a quick glance before looking down.  
  
Dominic and Claire had to be some sort of issue, because the entire time that Cilia was with them, that's all they were doing. Giving quick glances when the other wasn't watching. Cilia had to admit, yeah, he was kind of cute, but not superstar hottie material. When this was all over, Cilia was going to ask Claire about her and Dominic, seeing that now obviously wasn't the time.  
  
"Here, take this." Claire said, handing her a gun. Glance. Again.  
  
Cilia took it into her hands, and examined it funny. "A gun? First, I'm all against these, and second, I don't know how to use one."  
  
Claire smiled. "Good. You can learn exactly the way I did. By shooting zombies.'  
  
Cilia sighed. "Do I HAVE to take this illegal piece of foreign weaponry?"  
  
Dominic laughed, and looked up at Cilia. Glance to Claire, and head back down again.  
  
"If you don't want to get eaten by the living dead, you will." Claire responded, and then laughed. "Foreign weaponry…"  
  
Cilia sighed, and leaned back in her chair. This…was going to be one hell of a night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, why exactly are you after Umbrella?" Leon asked Skye.  
  
"About 2 months ago…My wife was working for Umbrella. One day, she didn't come home. I thought she was running late with traffic, but after 5 hours I got worried. I called all of her friends, and then I called the factory that she was working at. This one. They said that they had her working overtime, and she wouldn't be home for awhile. I got someone to investigate, and they said while Umbrella was experimenting on her, she died. After that, I've sworn to get revenge on Umbrella no matter what.  
Leon nodded. "Damn Umbrella bastards. Using people and hurting them for their own selfish reasons… We're gonna take out Umbrella, you and me. Right?"  
  
Skye nodded, and smiled. "Thanks Leon. So, why are you after Umbrella?"  
  
Leon told Skye as much as he could about how he and Claire arrived in Raccoon, and the horrors that they faced. He also told Skye about Ada.  
  
Skye nodded. "Wow…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bingo!" Terrance yelled. Everyone stood up from what they were doing, and walked over to Terrance, sitting at the computer. Terrance hit the print button, heard the computer whir, and it started printing.  
  
Before anyone got a chance to ask anything, he spoke. "Maps. These are maps for the whole facility, so we know where we're going, and don't get lost."  
  
"How'd you manage to do that?" Terrance heard Cilia ask. "Don't they have encryption codes, or something?"  
  
Terrance chuckled. "You're looking at the master of computer hackers here. Their encryption codes were so screwed up, a three year old could've done it."  
  
Just then, four of them spoke at the same time. It took him a few seconds, but Terrance managed to figure out who said what.  
  
"Perfect!" Claire exclaimed.  
"Alright!" Leon yelled.  
"I guess that's a good sign." Cilia said.  
"Goodbye Umbrella." Skye said.  
  
There was silence for a second, but then it was broken by Dominic's loud mouth.  
  
"Ow!" He yelled. "I mean…you aren't half bad with computer Phillips.  
  
Ha, Terrance thought, trying to suck up to me. That won't work. As soon as him and I get alone, I'm gonna kill him, rest assured.  
  
Terrance nodded, and took a map just as it finished printing. He stood up, brushed by everyone, and walked to the door. "There's radios in that cabinet over there," He said, motioning to a cabinet in the back of the room. "I already have one. Take them, and keep in touch as much as you can."  
  
With that, he waved to everyone, and walked out of the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dominic gave Claire a playful shove. "You elbowed me in my ribs."  
  
Claire smiled mockingly and replied, "Then you should be more nicer to people. Compliment them once in awhile, Mister Maaaaaaaannn." She walked over to the locker that Terrance mentioned, and opened it, revealing 4 radios. Claire took one, and handed each of the remaining ones to the others.  
  
Radios in the locker? Dominic thought to himself. It's like…someone put them there deliberately. Like a game or something. It was probably Wesker.   
Dominic's blood boiled. It was all Wesker's fault. If he had just stayed in Umbrella, and didn't make the S.T.A.R.S think he was dead, then Ada wouldn't have had to go to Raccoon…He sighed, and placed his radio on his belt.  
  
"We should get going." Leon said. "It's probably around 11:00 during the night now. We'd might as well get this over with."  
  
"We'll keep in touch on the radio." Dominic said. He knew EXCTLY where he was going, oh yes. He was going to find Albert Wesker. And beat the living shit out of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ada had been banging on the cell, and yelling for what seemed like hours. She was physically and mentally exhausted. That damned Albert Wesker. She had found out that HE was the one who released the G- Virus in the base. She also found out a little interesting tidbit about Albert also. He was a spy for a company rivaling Umbrella. The name was…Bio…Bioject. He had asked how she had found out, and she refused to tell him. So…here she was, locked up in a cell.  
  
The two reasons that he had did what he did were probably very good reasons to sabotage an entire base. He stole the GV-Virus, a new variation of the G Virus, but with some research chemical that had been studied with, for about at least two years.   
  
Plus, he was planning to go after Umbrella's best project. Project S. The first experiment used for the testing of the GV-Virus. No abnormal signs have been show yet, but they should soon. It, or she, was stronger than both of the Tyrant Models, the Hunters, Hell, and even the Nemesis!  
  
But, something else worried Ada. Had Dominic been in the lab when Wesker had released the virus? She hoped not. He was probably the only person that Ada could trust now. He could find a way to fix this mess. They were good friends, until Ada had to fake her death, and not been seen again.   
  
Leon…That was the main reason she had faked her death. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with him, because she did, very much. It was just…Leon deserved better than she was.   
  
Ada leaned her head back against the cold steel wall of the cell.   
  
"So, this is where I'm going to die…" She said. She finally let herself go, and sleep claimed her quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wesker stood in front of the glass tube, smiling in spite of himself. What a beautiful specimen. The chief at Bioject would be proud to see that he had brought her in. Although he wasn't planning to take her in. All he was going to do was give the chief the virus, get the money, and keep Sylvia…He was tempted to let her loose to see how she performed, but he figured Dominic and the lot would harm her perfect body…This wasn't just a specimen to Wesker. No. This was his lover. Such perfection.  
  
That damned Ada Wong had found out about his great plan. Normally, he wouldn't have cared, but she could've told Umbrella, seeing that his lover was their most precious project. But, he didn't want a bunch of Mercs to come after him and disrupt his game. He could kill them VERY easily, but it'd be better if the game wasn't interrupted.  
  
He slowly turned away from his glass-encased lover, and started to make his way back to the control room to see how the players of his game were doing. He turned a corner, and rolled away just in time from an advancing zombie. It turned around, and walked towards Wesker again. Wesker pulled his fist back, and swung it forward, knocking the zombie's head clean off of its shoulders. The body walked forward for a moment, and then collapsed in a disgusting heap in front of Wesker. He wiped his fist on his pants, and stared at it with insane pleasure.   
  
Who needs drugs? This, he thought, is the ultimate high.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit." Dominic muttered to himself. They had taken all of his keycards and such out of his storage locker. Now he had to go around the whole damn facility, searching for everything. He sighed, and walked out into the hall. As if a sixth sense, he jumped to the ground, narrowly avoiding the acid spit from the mutated spider in the corridor. Remaining on the floor, he started firing at the hideous creature with his Assault Rifle.  
  
RATATATATATATATATATA!!! About 10 seconds later, he heard running footsteps, and a slower, deeper shooting. He glanced beside of him, and stood up, seeing Claire also firing at the spider. Finally, it burst into pieces and died. They both stopped firing.  
  
"Thanks for the help." Dominic said.  
  
Claire nodded. "Anytime, partner." She turned into the room beside the one Dominic had come out of, and walked in. Dominic walked in also. The first file room. This was the file room for experiments. The second file room was employee records. Maybe there was a keycard or something in here…? God only knows if he could find anything when all Hell broke loose in the facility.  
  
"I'll check this side of the room, you check that side." He said, gesturing to each side of the room.  
  
Dominic walked over to his side, and started rummaging through file cabinets and drawers, looking for anything useful.  
  
"Ooh! Found something!" Claire exclaimed. Dominic turned around to look at Claire, who was holding up a black keycard. The Experimental Card. That should four of the experiment rooms in the facility. Dominic turned around, and continued searching.   
  
"So," Claire asked. "Have any brother or sisters?"  
"Nope." Dominic replied.  
"Where are your parents?" Claire asked.  
"…They worked for Umbrella. Miranda and David Valsite…they died in a lab accident about a year ago." He replied.  
  
"Oh…sorry to bring it up." Claire said, in a pained voice.  
  
Dominic nodded, and continued searching. He stopped, and turned around. Claire was sitting on a counter, staring at him.  
  
"What?" Dominic asked, walking a bit closer.  
  
Claire smiled, and shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
"You're sure?" He said, walking even closer.  
  
Claire nodded.  
  
Dominic walked closer, so that they were inches…no, centimeters away from each other. He moved forward a bit, and kissed Claire softly on the lips. Claire sat there for a second, looking stunned, and then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her more passionately. Claire moved backwards, and shoved everything off of the counter, allowing Dominic to climb up on it. He did so, and then…their radios went off. They broke the kiss reluctantly, and still having their arms wrapped around each other, they listened.  
  
"Claire? It's Cilia! Are you there? I'm lost. Leon and I found each other, and we were walking along, when the floor collapsed, and we fell into some sort of sewer! Leon unconsious. I don't know what to…Oh! Leon's awake!"  
  
After about two minutes of silence, Leon's voice came on the radio. "Claire? I'm alright… I know where Cilia and I are. We're in the sewer system. We'll find a way to get out. No worries."  
  
Claire pulled her radio out, arms still wrapped around Dominic, and spoke in a shaky voice. "Okay Leon. Thanks. I owe you."  
  
"Hey Claire? Are you alright? You sound…different." Leon asked.  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm fine!" Claire replied.  
  
"If you say so…over and out." Leon voiced.  
  
They broke away from each other, and Claire jumped off of the counter. She lowered her radio, and gestured towards the door. "I um…guess I'd better…get going." She said in the same shaky voice. Dominic nodded, and Claire walked out of the door.   
  
Dominic sighed. He…was in love with Claire. This entirely screwed his plans. NOW how was he going to do the job? "I may be a cold blooded bastard…but I have to do it." He mouthed to himself. "Whether Claire dies or not."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang! Click. Ch-chick. Bang! Bang!  
  
The zombie gave out another horrible moan, and finally died…  
  
Skye wiped the sweat off of his brow. Damn…that was the fifth one he'd found in the last half hour. He looked at his newly found keycard, which one of the zombies had been holding. It had an Umbrella logo on the top left corner, and said "Master Lab Keycard". Sounded important. He was heading towards the Master Lab now…Wondering what was so important.  
  
Skye had found a disk too. It was a yellow floppy disk, and it read "Operative assignments". He had found it in some sort of filing room. Terrence would kill for the disk…It containned whether some certain person was working for Umbrella or not. That person being Dominic, of course.  
  
He walked up to an important looking door (if doors could look important), with a keycard reader. He swiped the card, heard a beep, and the release of a lock. Good. The door opened automatically, and right in the center of a giant room, encased in a glass tube, completely naked, was the absolute LAST thing Skye had expected to see.  
  
Sylvia.  
  
Just then, her eyes opened up. She stared at Skye pleadingly.  
  
"H-hold on Sylvia!" Skye yelled, running to a control panel, and punched the hell out of all the buttons. "Come on, open DAMMIT!"  
  
Finally, he heard a whoooosh, and the water like substance poured out of the now open "door" in the tube. Sylvia blinked, and stepped out. Skye stood there for at least 5 minutes, just looking at her. She walked up to him slowly, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Sylvia! Y-you're ALIVE! What happened to you, are you alright, did they hurt you, where are your clothes, what did they do to you, I'll fine them and I'll kill them all, I swear to God." Skye blurted.  
  
Sylvia's eyes flickered. It's was her, yes, but it wasn't…her. She slowly made a fist, and put it to Skye's heart. Skye looke down at it, and then back up to her. Just then, a shooting pain went through Skye's chest, like it had exploded. Sylvia moved her fist away, which now had…claws on it, and blood. Skye's blood.  
  
He looked at her pleadingly, not wanting to believe. He fell to his knees, still clutching the yellow disk.  
  
Saw blackness.  
Felt pain.  
Felt anger.  
Felt sadness.  
Felt…  



	7. Secret

DISCLAIMER: For those of you that have ever played Resident Evil: Code Veronica, you'll notice that I have taken a scene from the game, edited it a bit, and used it in my story. I'm terribly sorry for this, but it popped in my head, and it'll haunt me forever if I don't use it. Feel free to come to my home and beat me with a rubber hose if you are really upset with this. Oh, just to tell you, there's only 9 or 10 Chapters in Conspiracy…so savor these last chapters until Part 2 of my Resident Evil trilogy comes out. Part 2, you ask? Oh yes…the way I plan to end this story? Oh no…I've got LOTS more to show you. Welcome to my world. Enjoy your stay.  
  
Resident Evil: Conspiracy  
Chapter 7  
  
After watching the scene that took place on the security console, Wesker slammed his fist through a monitor to his left.  
  
"Dammit!" He yelled.  
  
His plans weren't going to go exactly as he had planned. Sylvia had gotten loose. All because of that damned Skye, her "husband" had let her out. Now she was free to go wherever she pleased, and Dominic and the lot were free to ruin her. Her perfect body. His lover…  
  
Despite his feelings of rage and despair, Wesker remained in his seat, pondering whether to go look for her or not. When he found her, what would he do…? He didn't want to hurt her, no. Maybe he could explain to her. He had heard that the GV-Virus had made the subject somewhat smarter. Maybe he could reason to her. He watched the monitors, looking at everyone. He knew who they all were. Most of them anyway. Claire Redfield, Leon Kennedy, Dominic Valsite, Skye Williams, who was now dead, Terrance Phillips, and the other girl must be related to Claire. Chris didn't have any sisters other than Claire, so it was probably his cousin, or something. Lord only knows where Chris was now, but he had two of the Redfields in his midst, and that was good enough for him.  
  
Wesker stood up, and streched himself out. It was time to go see how some of his game players were faring in his little world. He left his Magnum on the console, he didn't need it. He had his power. Now isn't the time for waiting, he thought to himself. Now is the time to strike. To make himself known.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cilia gave a quick nod, looking at the thermal goggles that she had happened to find. Leon stepped forward, and she laughed slightly "Leon, you'd better pray to God that you know how to follow directions." She said, with a smirk.  
  
Leon returned the smirk "Thanks. Now tell me again how you know how to work those, AND get through so easily…?"  
  
They were in a wide corridor with laser sensors blocking the oath in the room. The only way to get past was either to enter in the passcode, which consisted of numbers AND letters, so they figured that they'd skip that, and try to pass the lasers. Although unsure of what would happen if they tripped the wire, the two didn't just dive through it, not wanting to find out what it would do.  
  
Cilia laughed again "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Leon nodded "When we get out of here you can explain. So…are you ready?"  
  
Cilia nodded, slipping the thermal goggles on. She had had a bit of experience with them before, although she was trying to forget exactly WHERE she had the experience. "Alright Leon…take a big step forward with your left foot, and twist it slightly to the right. No, no! Yeah. Alright. Set your foot down. Mmhmm…great…"  
  
This went on for about 15 minutes, and Leon was almost halfway through. Cilia laughed softly. "You're pretty good…for a guy, of course. Alright take a step to the left, but not to far. Yes, yes, NO! NO, LEON!"  
  
REEREEREEREEREEREE!  
  
Suddenly, a metal door slammed down, separteing the two. Cilia heard a sharp sickening crack, and turned away quickly, wondering if Leon got snapped in two by the door, rendering a quick mental picture in her head. After a few seconds, she turned and looked at what made the crack. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was just Leons radio. But that meant that Leon was stuck on that side, with no communication to her or the others. She started banging her fists on the wall.  
  
"LEON! LEON!" She yelled. The wall must have been sound proof door, because Leon wasn't responding. That, or he had left to find another way out. Cilia pulled out her radio, and spoke into it. "Hello? Claire? Dominic? Terrance? Skye? Someone? Can anybody hear me…?"  
  
Cilia waited for a minute, and then noticed that there wasn't any static on her radio. It must've short circuited in the sewer water.  
  
"Damn…" She muttered to herself.  
  
Just then, Cilia heard a voice coming from what must've been an intercom in the room.  
  
"Welcome, welcome players. Welcome to my game. This is your host, Albert Wesker. We have a bunch of fun filled activities for you today. Let me-  
  
"WESKER!" Came a mans voice from the background on the intercom.  
  
"Mr. Valsite! I knew you wouldn't let me down!" The intercom clicked off.  
  
…Dominic? Cilia wondered. What's going on around here…?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You did this, didn't you, you bastard? Dominic spat at Wesker, who was standing only five feet away.  
  
Wesker laughed. "Of course! Why, you ask? Oh, I'm afraid I can't reveal that at this point in time. May-"  
  
Dominic radio went off "Valsite! What the hell is going on over there?!" Dominic took his radio off of his belt, and threw it against the wall, smashing it to pieces.  
  
Wesker smirked. "You know, Valsite, you should've taken the call. What a temper you have."  
  
Without hesitation, Dominic lunged forward, aiming a punch at Weskers face. He was about to connect, and…  
  
Wesker caught Dominic's fist with his right hand, and punched him in the stomach with his left, sending him flying into a wall, and he collided with it with his back, yelling loudly. Like a reflex, Dominic drew his Assault Rifle, and started firing.  
  
It was like Wesker controlled time. He quickly dodged all of the bullets with amazing speed, and ran…no…DASHED over to Dominic, knocking his gun out of his hands, and picked him up, lifting him in the air by his throat.  
  
"You might be thinking right now…What the hell IS he, aren't you? Like I said, my plans can't be revealed at this exact moment, but what I can tell you is this. I'll take down Umbrella with their little renegades trying to stop them. Including that little Redfield bitch of yours. Looks like you won't be getting screwed this mission, hmm?"  
  
A surge of anger went through Dominic, and he brought his right fist up, and swung it at Weskers face, his punch connecting, and making his head snap to the side, his over-worn sunglasses clattering to the floor a few feet away.  
  
Wesker slowly turned to face Dominic, and at once Dominic noticed why Wesker wore sunglasses. His eyes were a reddish-green color that looked…inhuman. With a flick of his wrist, Wesker sent Dominic flying towards a wall, and Dominic made collision with it with his left arm, the one that the Tyrant had slashed. A searing pain went through his arm, and he let out a scream of pain, falling to the floor. He turned to face Wesker, his eyes filled with rage.  
  
"Remember this encounter, Mr. Valsite. Remember it, because we shall battle again. Provided of course, you can win my game." With that said, Wesker pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket, slipped them on, and left out of the door adjacent to the one Dominic had entered.  
  
Dominic cluctched his arm in pain. Wesker had done something to himself, and npow he was…inhuman. He fought like a damned Tyrant, but quicker, and smarter.  
  
A chill ran down Dominic's spine. He had the eerie feeling that he wouldn't make it out of this hellhole alive.  



	8. Truth...revealed

Resident Evil: Conspiracy  
Chapter 8  
  
Terrance muttered silently into his radio, holding his briefcase and shotgun in one hand.  
  
"My radio is working fine Claire."  
  
"What about everyone else? We can't get in touch with them. Maybe they-"  
  
"No. They're all alive. Have some faith. We'll get out."  
  
Silence, and then "Alright. Where are you now?"  
  
"Heading towards the prison cells, so I can get to the main control room. Remember our mission? I've got the info. Now we're going to burn this place to hell."  
  
"But the others! We have to-"  
  
"What we HAVE to do is this. The others will meet up with us when we escape. If not...casualties are something we can worry about later."  
  
More silence, and then "Do what you want. I'm getting everyone out of here."  
  
Terrance didn't respond to that. He put his radio back on his belt, and opened the door to the prison cells. His footsteps echoed in the moth smelling hallways. He hoped Wesker had taken care of Dominic. Heh...Their plan was going perfectly. Wesker should have Valsite dead, and Project S on a transport truck out of here.  
  
Claire and the others hadn't suspected the real reason that Terrance was here. He put his shotgun in his free hand, and tapped the briefcase slightly. GT-Virus secured. Bioject is sure to be proud.  
  
BOOM, BOOM! "Help!" A woman's voice yelled. "Is someone out there?"  
  
The voice came from a cell. Who was that? He walked to the door. "I'm here."  
  
"Thank God." Can you let me out of here?" She asked.  
  
Terrance was about to ask her name, when the door he came through opened. He spun around, dropping his suitcase, and aiming his shotgun in one smooth motion.  
  
Holy hell! He thought. Is that...PROJECT S?! S! Sylvia! Sylvia worked for Umbrella, when she disappeared! Why didn't I think of this before?! Damned Wesker, he should've had her out of here right now.  
Terrance backed up, unsure of whether to fire or not. He backed up against a door, and with lighting quick speed, Sylvia started walking over to Terrance, and stopped abruptly, and...started to change.  
  
Her hair changed from red to a silverish color. He hands grew into sharp, red claws, and her left hand grew an extra claw, which was green, and looked like something of a stinger to inject poison or something. Her pale white skin turned into a sickly brown color, and her eyes turned from emerald green to complete black. She swung her claws into the air, as if testing them out. She walked over to Terrance, and knelt in front of him.   
  
"You are afraid of me." She said calmly.  
  
SHE SPEAKS?! Terrance thought to himself.  
"You are afraid. My past memory remembers you well, Terrance Phillips. Do you think that makes any of a difference?"  
  
Terrance hesitated for a second, and then nodded.   
  
A devilish smile curved on Sylvia's face. "I'm terribly sorry. That's the wrong answer, human."  
  
With a flick of her wrist, she impaled Terrance in his shoulder with the extra green claw. He screamed in pain, and felt her inject him with the poison. She removed her claw, and stood up.  
  
"Sweet dreams." She said, before walking out of the door she entered.  
  
Terrance clutched his shoulder. The pain was almost unbearable. He felt tired all of a sudden. Yes...don't worry about anything....It's time to sleep...good night....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Claire stepped over the freshly killed zombie. She was running low on bullets, too. It was a lot easier in Raccoon City, when you could find ammunition and weapons almost everywhere. This laboratory, however, harbored only key cards, and papers filled full of information...  
  
She stepped over a dead zombie, and then took a double take. The zombie had gunshot wounds. That meant that someone had been here! Maybe if she was quick enough, she could catch up to the person! As anxious a little kid on Christmas day, she ran down the corridor, spotting an already open door., and at the top of it, it read "Master Lab". She walked in slowly, looking around. There was a test tube used for preserving, two doors in the room, a computer to the side, and...oh my god. Something on the floor that she didn't want to see.  
  
Skye was lying face up on the floor, in a puddle of blood, his eyes open with a surprised expression on his face. Claire ran over to him quickly, and knelt down to check his pulse. He was dead... Claire looked him over, noticing the wound was exactly where his heart was located.  
  
What could have done this? She thought to herself. She looked away and stood up. Skye was dead... She took the radio off of her belt, and held it close to her mouth, speaking in a hushed voice.   
  
"Anyone...that can hear this...Skye is dead." She put the radio back on her belt, and was about to walk away when she noticed Skye clutching a disk in his hand. Claire picked it up, examining it. It was a dull yellow, and it read "Operative Assignments". Claire glanced at the computer over to the side, and held the disk up to her face. Now was the moment of truth. Now it was time to see whose side Dominic was REALLY on.  
  
She walked over to the computer, which was already on, and slid the disk into the modem. Surprisingly, a riddle popped onto the screen. It read:  
  
The person who makes it doesn't need it.  
The person who needs it doesn't want it.  
The person who owns it doesn't know it.  
What is "it"?  
Type the answer.  
  
Claire read the riddle a few times...Doesn't need it...doesn't want it...doesn't know it...Death? No, that makes no sense. No! A coffin! She typed in coffin, and pushed enter.  
  
"Access granted." The speaker said.  
  
Claire smiled to herself, and a name search box popped up. She clicked "Info", and typed Valsite, Dominic, holding her breath. She had hoped what he said was true. She had developed feelings for Dominic, and by feelings she meant FEELINGS. They ran very deep, and she had hoped, prayed, that Dominic was telling her the truth. The search came up. It read:  
  
Name: Valsite, Dominic Alexander  
Rank: Alpha  
Team: Alpha  
When employed: October 17th, 1998  
When unemployed: N/A  
Current Mission: Terminate Umbrella Renegades.  
  
Claire felt a stab of pain in her heart. He had lied to her, and everyone else. Despite her feelings of sadness and anger, she read on.  
  
Relations: Valsite, David Riner  
Valsite, Miranda Ally  
  
Claire clicked on David Valsite, and his information came up.  
  
Name: Valsite, David Riner  
Rank: Beta  
Team: Delta  
When employed: September 9th, 1990  
When unemployed: September 30th, 1999/Terminated  
  
Claire blood ran cold as the word terminated went through her mind. There was more, and she read on.  
  
Cause: Laboratory fire  
Employee executed action: Wesker, Albert Benjamin  
  
Albert Wesker...that was the man that spoke on the intercom. So then-  
  
"Hold it right there, Claire." A familiar voice spoke.  
  
Claire turned around to see Dominic with his gun raised, and pointed at her head.  
  
"Why did you lie to me?!" Claire yelled.  
"I had to." He replied. "It's my job."  
"Are you going to kill me? After...what we had?" Claire said with a shaky voice.  
"Yes." Dominic replied curtly.  
"Do you want to?"  
"What?"  
"Do...you...want to?"  
"It doesn't matter what I want to do."  
"You can come with us! Fight Umbrella! I can't believe you didn't after what they did to you!" Claire looked fiercely at him.  
"...What they did to me?" Dominic blinked.  
Claire eyes widened. "You...don't know?"  
"Know...what?!" Dominic said, sounding irritated.  
  
Claire pointed at the computer screen. Dominic, still holding his gun, read what it said out loud. "Oh my god..."  
  
Now, and only now, was Claire's chance. She pulled out her gun, and slammed the back of Dominic's head with it. He fell to the floor, unconscious, his gun clattering to the floor.  
  
Claire shook her head, mouthing the words "I'm sorry". She managed to pick Dominic up, and walk to a doorway. She opened the door, revealing a storage closet. She carried Dominic in, and set him down on the ground. She bent down and whispered softly in his ear.  
  
"I forgive you." She whispered in a soft voice.  
  
She stood up, gave a quick glance at him, and walked out, closing the door behind her. She took a desk, and put it under the door handle so he wouldn't be able to get out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terrance woke up, feeling dazed and woozy. He checked his shoulder, and...the wound was gone. He looked around quickly for his briefcase, and gave a sigh of relief when he spotted it sitting near a cell door. He picked it up, and stood , spotting his shotgun. He figured that he'd pick it up later.  
  
He walked up to the cell with the woman in it. "Who are you?"  
"Ada." The woman spoke. "Ada Wong. Who are you?"  
"That's none of your damn business."  
"Fine, just let me out of here."  
  
Terrance smirked, and turned to the door that he was slumped up against, walking to it, and opening it. It was what he was waiting for. The control room.  
  
"Bingo." Terrance said smiling. "Bing-friggin-go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon smiled to himself. He had picked up a few tricks from Raccoon, and finding secret passageways had been one of them. He pushed the cabinet away, revealing a walkway of sorts. He stepped in, and looked around. It would be dark further in the corridor. He knew that much.  
  
"Well...here I go." Leon said to himself, a yawn escaping him. He looked at his watch, which read 5:15 am. Man, they'd been in this place for awhile. It sure didn't seem like it.  
  
He walked deeper into the corridor, and before he knew it, it was pitch black. He held out his hands to avoid running into a wall. His footsteps were the only noise in the dark, bare, corridor. But then, breathing joined in with Leon's footsteps. But the breathing didn't belong to Leon, it belonged to something inhuman. It sounded like...  
  
"Oh SHIT." Leon whispered to himself. He stopped walking, and the breathing continued. He heard that banshee-like scream, and hit the floor just in time as he felt a slight wind blow over him. The Licker had missed Leon by only a few feet, but Leon knew that it wouldn't miss again. Leon drew his gun, turned around, and pointed it straight ahead. The corridor was pitch black. He had 7 bullets in his shotgun, and 3 in his pouch. He couldn't miss.  
  
He fired, and heard the ricochet of a bullet on a wall. He muttered a curse word to himself, and fired again. He heard a sickening wet slap, which indicated a hit. He backed up, still on the ground, while firing. His back hit the wall, reloaded quickly, and he stood up, feeling something behind his back.   
  
He fired two more shots, and felt for the object that he hit. He flicked it, and the lights went on. He spun around blinded for a second, and raised his gun just in time to see the Licker flying towards him. He fired, hitting it in the neck, and it flew backwards in mid-air, and landed on the ground.  
  
Leon took a few minutes to catch his breath, looking at the Licker with a look of disdain. He checked his shotgun. Empty. With no more bullets in his pouch. Damn. What kind of a Licker was that? It usually took one well place shot to knock one of those bastards down. He looked at the two doors down the next corridor. He walked down it, and headed in the door to the left.  
  
It looked to be a security room, with monitors showing probably every room, with the exception of a busted screen. He walked up to the controls, looking at them. Various switches and numbers and stuff. He saw a Magnum on the console, checking it. Fully loaded. Perfect... He looked at the screens slowly, and his eyes landed on one particular screen. Was it a recording? Or was it true?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ada sighed. The door wouldn't open, and that guy that was speaking to her didn't seem to be there anymore. Just then, a loud voice echoed from somewhere in the cell loudly.  
  
"Ada?! Is that you?!" A familiar voice said.  
  
LEON?! HERE?! She thought to herself.  
  
She tipped her head down. "Yes Leon. It's me."  
  
"But...I thought you were...? I felt your heart sop beating when that creature hit you, and slammed you against that machine back in the Raccoon Lab..." Leon spoke in a pained voice, even recognizable over an intercom.  
  
"Typical Umbrella training, Leon...I was taught to do things like that." She replied.  
  
"Ada...explain everything later. I'm getting you out of here!" Leon said, his voice filled with confidence.  
  
Ada was about to reply, when she heard the voice of a female, speaking the words that made her feel joy and sorrow all at once.  
  
"The self destruct sequence has been activated. Repeat, the self-destruct sequence has been activated. This sequence cannot be aborted. All doors in the facility are now unlocked. All employees evacuate to the escape train immediately. This laboratory will detonate in T-minus 15 minutes, and counting."  



End file.
